


'Cause someone could love you more

by sesray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue neighborhood - freeform, Castiel Sings, Castiel in the Bunker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean has a minor gay panic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Human Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, Sam is there but not there, Song Lyrics, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: He sees how he turns the pages of his book while humming a little more, but without lyrics interrupting him this time. Seeing him this calm is good; after all that has been going down, at least Cas is the one needing a rest of all three of them.Dean sighs softly as he turns back to prepare dinner.





	'Cause someone could love you more

**Author's Note:**

> Blue neighborhood has like 2 years but that doesn't stop me from writting about it besides many songs fit them well 
> 
> Songs order: Wild, Blue, Fools, Heaven (which is my favorite) 
> 
> Atta: sorry for any grammatical or orthographic errors, english is not my native tongue.

It all started with a humming while he was preparing dinner and Cas is sitting the kitchen table, reading _Sense and sensibility_.

The tune is faint and soft, Dean thinks is a lullaby that Cas may have picked up from a movie. But then when he is flipping the meat of the burgers, he catches the light singing voice.

 _“We’re alike you and I. Two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds. So can we make the most out of no time?”_ his voice is gentle, most likely scared that Dean will notice he is singing out loud. So, he keeps making dinner while trying to pretend he is not hearing his best friend. He thinks the song belongs to some cheesy weird indie singer because of the lyrics and the tune Cas is using.

There is a pause and the hunter is tempted in turning around to know what's wrong. But then, the humming continues.

 _“Can you hold me? Can you make me leave my demons and my broken pieces behind?”_ He sings as gentle and soft, dragging the words slowly, his rough voice becomes light for some reason and goes to humming once again.

While taking the meat out of the pan, he slowly turns his head to watch his companion, knowing Cas won't notice because of his back facing Dean.

He sees how relaxed he is, with a grey shirt twice his size that Sam may have owned years back, hugging his shoulders barely. From the back, Dean can notice the birds nest of a hair Cas has; it's sticking out widely, like someone had ruffled it.

He sees how he turns the pages of his book while humming a little more, but without lyrics interrupting him this time. Seeing him this calm is good; after all that has been going down, at least Cas is the one needing a rest of all three of them.

Dean sighs softly as he turns back to prepare dinner.

* * *

The second time he hears Cas singing is when they are searching for a lore of _freaking elfs, of all the magicals midgets_.

Sam had left to check a few things in the local library down town, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the research. Usually is his baby brother doing all this stuff, but he thinks the kid needs a little break from the common library of the bunker to go out a bit. He was feeling merciful this days.

He had voiced this exact same thing to his brother, which gained him an strange look and holy water splashed to his face. After swating his brother's arm and practically throwing him out of the bunker, he was left alone with Cas, who more or less was too concentrated in looking for a lore.

He is reading about _how fucking pretentious this little sons of a bitches are_ when he hears Cas again, but the difference is the tune and the humming. Just like the last one, this one is gentle and more calming that Dean, surprisingly stops reading at some point just to pay attention to the raspy humming and the soft dropping of some lyrics.

Just like the last time, he doesn't turns to his friend, somehow scared that Cas will stop the song. So he stays put and closes his eyes, letting the soft singing fill his ears.

 _“I know you're seeing black and white. So I'll paint you a clear blue sky”_ the lyrics, just as the last song, are cheesy as hell for Dean's likes but Cas voice is making it, at least, enjoyable. He humms once more and _something_ flutters in his stomach; it's warm, ticklish because Dean can _hear_ the smile in Cas's singing.

At this point, Cas is singing a little more high but still gentle and Dean it's pretty sure he is having his stomach twisted. The feeling is fuzzy, weird but it's strangely _right_ , so he doesn't press the alarms going off in his brain as he turns to the other table where Cas is.

Just like the other day, he is reading a book of _Scottish Mythology_ , passing the pages slowly as he humms the strange song with discarded books all around the table just like him.

He looks calm, so entranced in the reading that he doesn't seem to notice Dean looking over him, like he, somehow, always notice. He has his usual frown when something is intiguing or he doesn't understand a star treck reference.

 _“Without you I am colour-blind. It's raining every time I open my eyes”_ he sees the moves of Cas lips to the song and the naked desire to bite them pops in his mind that he surprises himself and has to turn away from his friend to shake himself before he does something _he wants and regret it_.

“Dean?” Cas asks, noticing he had flinched and backed away. He swallows in his dry throat and pass his tongue with his lips, trying to calm every instinct he didn't know he still had since high school.

He puts a hand in his face and sighs, completely ignoring that his friend had called him.

“Dean, are you okay?” He tries again and this time, Dean just coughs awkwardly and nods, not meeting Cas's deep, blue gaze because he is afraid of himself and is scared of the things that will come out of his mouth if he looks at the former angel.

“Yeah, yeah, 'am good” the though is running in his mind, bothering him. And he still can feel Cas gazing burning his skull and Dean has to turn down every need to look back to reassure him. “Really, Cas, i'm good. Just the chills, that's all.”

 _Dumbass_ pops in his mind and he has to agree on that one. But that comment seems to stop Cas attempts for him to say something and he goes back to his reading, leaving Dean with an extreme case of inner panic and near heart attack. His friend doesn't attempt to humm again and he feels the claws of guilt gripping him, because he fucked this up. _Great, just great, Winchester_.

They don't say a word to each other until his baby brother comes back bragging about capitalism and other stuff about the government that Dean decides to just ignore in favor to focus on the damn creatures.

He throws glances at Cas the entire session in the Bunker until they take off when everything is solved.

* * *

The third time, it's an accident. Mostly because Cas thinks he had the bunker all by himself but Dean had to stay because of the damn unexpected flu he caught from a werewolf victim about three days ago, leaving him in bed.

Sammy, like the best brother he was, went out to pick the groceries and Dean had been willing to go with him but the little bitch had thrown him to the bed and gave him a face of _if i know you haven't been resting, i'm going to shove those pills down your throat myself when i get back_ and took off without another word.

He is in his bed right now, trying to sleep the sickness off but it's too damn hot for him to even close his eyes. He huffs in annoyance as he throws his now discarded flannel to the floor and gets up from his bed, suddenly feeling the freezing cold pavement underneath the plant of his feet, sending shivers down to his malfunctioning system. The dizziness in his head is buzzing and he feels his chest heavy, but ignores it all together.

He sighs and grabs the towel resting in the chair of his study, deciding a cold bath will help him a little until Sam gets back. He opens the door of his bedroom and he is greated with silence in return.

Having the bunker in silence was mostly just bad news in his experience. But he knew Sammy was out and Cas—

He though for a second as he stopped walking towards the showers, hearing a faint singing coming from deep in one of the bunkers rooms. It's raspy and masculine, very deep but it's not off-key like his brother tells him about his own singing; in the contrary, it's pretty.

It's Cas. Which is weird because his friend usually doesn't sings that loud when Sam or him where around in the bunker. Or doesn't sings at all since that time in the library.

He rounds the corner with the towel hanging in his shoulder as the singing gets louder and louder as he walks. He stops after a couple of turns when he sees the door of the dungeon open wide, music coming from it with Cas's singing in company.

He approaches slowly, nearly tiptoing until he just lets his head show a little of what is happening in there. There is Cas, earthy looking and goofy Cas, painting more sigils around the walls; he recognizes a few of them but others where just unknown to him, maybe are forgotten sigils that Cas still remembers from the old days as an angel of the Lord. He is swimming in an old Guns N' Roses shirt with a grey sweatpants and it's barefoot with a white brush in his hand but from where Dean is, he knows Cas doesn't sees him and because he seems too concentrated in the task.

Resting in the seat just in the center of the Devil's trap is Cas's phone, playing some kind of music that sounds like something teenagers are listening this days, which doesn't really fits Dean likes (except, maybe, _Taylor_ ). It's has a tune of piano in the background and the singer sounds male but the voice is tuned down by Cas's.

 _“I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray. But everything is shattering and it’s my mistake”_ he sings and as the other songs, the meaning doesn't stick with him but when he sees Cas, calming, relaxed, *beautiful* Cas; he knows that his friend might know what the dude might be singing about.

_“Only fools fall for you, only fools fall. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall”_

An smile tugs the corner of his friend's mouth as he keeps painting the sigils and Dean finds himself, leaning against the door, enjoying the small happiness Cas is showing as he paints, ignoring the clear burning fever he has. He sees his friend hum the instrumental and keep overpowering the voice of the dude with his own.

And Dean thinks that this is one of those moments where Cas gets to just break a little character of emotionless face and enjoy the little bits of moments humanity gives to him. Like feeling the thrilling excitement of singing and dancing that gives you an awkward warm in your guts.

Even though the song sounds sad and is probably talking about some unrequited love, Cas is delighted as an smile adorns his face and moves from side to side. And Dean—

Well, Dean is just marveled as he sees his friend and is just glad to have stumble upon him like this, as creepy as it sounds.

He imagines that he has the must ridiculous smile plastered in his face and looks like a total idiot in love but he can't help it. _Jesus_ , it's just unfair.

Then from where he is, he can hear the door of the bunker open and he retreats fast before Cas sees him, and goes straight to the showers, with his still dumb smile on.

* * *

The fourth time, he doesn't hides or tries to look away. This time, he wishes the moment didn't pass.

The previous night have been rough, coming home from a ghoul case with no survivors at all, tired as hell and in this nights, Dean just wants to drink until dear sleep lulls him away to the dream world of nightmares of old memories.

This nights he just wants to feel numb until the sun raises again and another day is born. So he does.

As soon as he gets to the bottom of the stairs, he throws his bag to the war table, ignoring the worrying expression Cas has and goes straight to the kitchen with no intention of listening to his brother or his friend. He just wants to forget for a little.

So he drinks, ignoring the muffle conversation that Sam and Cas might be having in the war room. _Something about him_. He knows, it always about him when they have those kind of quiet conversations.

He sometimes wonder if they have other things to worry about than him because he knows both his brother and Cas are very protective towards him even though he knows how to handle himself.

 _Barely_ it's a little whisper in the back of his head but he ignores it to just open his second bottle and settles himself in the floor of the kitchen, back resting in the cold metalic counter. He shuts the sounds off and lets his mind wonder.

Times passes as he hears footsteps down the hall; they are light, almost silent, well trained. It's Cas as he hears the steps stop just in front of the kitchen and when he thinks Cas is going down to the other bedrooms, he hears his steps entering the kitchen.

It's not until his friend is kneeled next to him that he notice his presence. He grips his bottle with unsteady hand and looks at Cas face, his expression fill with concern and love which reminded him of those times where Dean is aware he is pushing himself too far.

His blue eyes are the only thing he can see by now and a hand comes to rest in his cheek and _oh_ , he leans into that warm he's been carving for so long. The hand is rough and too masculine from what he is used to but the feeling and the heat are just good. Then, there is a kiss in his forehead but the hunter too worn out to complain or to do something but to follow Cas with his gaze.

He sees the former angel take the bottle away from him and put it on top of the counter. He takes his hand and runs a thumb from his free hand in his knuckles so gently like he is trying to comfort him.

“Come to bed” he suggests but sounds more like a command than a favor but Dean just goes with it because he is too tired to even discuss it. He removes his hand from his cheek and Dean instantly misses the warm but Cas is tugging the hand he is holding until he is in his two feet.

The former angel guides him to his room and helps him undress without complaining because he knows his friend will not listen to him until the hunter is under the covers and comfortable.

He is in his briefs and an old Alice Cooper shirt when Cas covers him with his blanket and when Dean thinks he is leaving, he is climbing the covers next to him. He is so close that he can feel his hot breathe hit his face but Dean wishes he could get just, _closer_.

He looks at his friend and stares, and like he still is able of read his mind, he moves closer until he has his head in his chest. The slow rhythm of his heartbeat is soothing to him like the heat of Cas's body pressed against his. He catches the smell of that ridiculous strawberry and honey soap that Cas insists on buying every time they go grocery shopping but he finds himself not minding as lean and strong arms encircle him.

He looks up to his friend and catches his stare. They stay like that for a moment while Cas shifts his gaze from his eyes to his lips multiple times and Dean, heart hammering in his ribcage and maybe red painting his cheeks, leans up and meets Cas's lips with his.

It's chaste, short but it's everything Dean wanted.

They break apart to look at each other and Dean breaks the eyecontact by buring his face into Cas's chest once more. He feels lips in his forehead again and a kiss in the top of his head.

He is melting into the embrace and sleep when Cas's voice interrupts the silence they held since they got into the room.

“Want me to sing to you?” he asks and he just nodds because he can't deny that from him.

The humming starts softly and the hunter sighs, relaxing in his arms.

_“Awake, wide eyed I'm screaming at me Trying to keep faith and picture his face Staring up at me”_

A hand comes to rest in his head, playing with his short hair and scratching his scalp, like he is some kind of cat but Dean stays still and enjoys the attention he's been given.

A heavy sigh is followed with his humming and Cas sings softly, the sound of his voice echoing in the confinements of the room. And Dean thinks that this _good_.

_“Without losing a piece of me How do I get to heaven?”_

_“Without changing a part of me How do I get to heaven?”_

A hand in cheek makes him look up and sees the breathtaking blue eyes of the former angel. He sees the affection and love that Dean adores with his very soul. He sighs happily as Cas brings their foreheads together, closing his eyes but Dean's remain open because he can't look away from him. He just _can't_.

 _“So if I'm losing a piece of me”_ he breaths and opens his eyes and smiles, making his breath catch in his throat for a moment. _“Maybe I don't want heaven”_

Dean, in return, smiles and really can't get enough from this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so yeah, i hope that satisfied you all because nobody knows when are we going to have those two togethee yikes 
> 
> [tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com)


End file.
